


It's Better This Way

by The_Alice_Killer



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Angst, Don't want to spoil anything, Drama, F/F, Hallucinations, I’ll give you one hint, POV First Person, Psychological Trauma, Suspense, okay that was two, that’s all you’re getting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 19,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21649834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Alice_Killer/pseuds/The_Alice_Killer
Summary: Everyone has been ignoring Dia. They act like she doesn't exist. Ruby is confused and wants to get to the bottom of it....I don't want to spoil the surprise, so I haven't tagged much.
Relationships: Read to find out the ship
Comments: 13
Kudos: 24





	1. Ruby's POV

Ruby's POV:

I woke to my alarm beeping. I yawned as I turned off my alarm. I sat up and stretched. I had to get ready for a meeting I was having with a friend. We were working on an assignment together. It was due tomorrow.

I hate that I let her talk me into procrastinating. Now we're short on time. We better get this done today or I'll kill her.

I got off of my bed. I grabbed my clothes and got a quick shower. Once I was done, I went downstairs to get something to eat. There was already someone in the kitchen when I got down.

"Good morning, onee-chan!" I greeted them.

"Morning, Ruby." Dia replied.

"Yoshiko is coming over later." I said.

"Alright. Have fun." Dia said.

She left the kitchen after that. I made myself a bowl of cereal to eat. I ate it quickly. I didn't have much time until Yoshiko was supposed to arrive. I wish we could've done this later, but we have a lot if work to do.

Just as I finished putting my bowl away, the doorbell rang. I went and answered it. It was my friend.

"Hey, Yoshiko!" I smiled.

"It's Yohane." Yoshiko huffed.

"Come in?" I stepped aside.

Yoshiko entered my house. We started walking toward the steps. Dia came down them. I smiled at her and she smiled back. I looked at Yoshiko. She hadn't even acknowledged Dia's presence.

"Aren't you going to say hi to onee-chan?" I asked.

Yoshiko blinked at me in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

"She's right there. Why are you being so rude? It's been too long. Will you stop this joke already?" I huffed.

"Um... hi, Dia." Yoshiko awkwardly said.

"Better." I said.

I drug Yoshiko up to my room. Everyone in Aqours has been ignoring Dia. I don't get it. They act like she doesn't exist. What is going on? I don't get why they'd do this. There's no reason.

"You ready to start?" Yoshiko asked.

I nodded. We got our stuff out and got to work. I didn't think my third year would be so hard. I was thinking it would be about the same. I was very wrong.

It soon became late. We had gotten so caught up in our work we hadn't even noticed how late it now was. Yoshiko had to get going. I walked her to the front door. Dia was in the living room. Yoshiko said he to me, but not to her.

I need to get to the bottom of this. But, how? Even Dia doesn't know what's up with everyone. This is going to be hard to do. I'm not sure how I'll succeed in it. All I know is that I have to. I can't just let them keep ignoring her.

...

I confronted Yoshiko at school the next day. I'll try and start with her. Hopefully I can get something out of her. I asked Yoshiko to hang out at lunch. I took her to a secluded area.

"Yoshiko, why are you and everyone else always ignoring onee-chan? What gives?" I asked.

"Um... Ruby, Dia isn't here... she's not at home with you." Yoshiko said.

"She is. She came home from college." I replied, "Why won't you talk?"

"Ruby, it's... it's hard to explain..." Yoshiko sighed.

"Stop ignoring her. What has she done to you?" I said.

"Ruby..."

I stood up. I don't want to hear anymore of this. It's obvious she isn't going to tell me anything. I'll have to find it out another way. But, how? How else can I figure this out?

I walked away from Yoshiko. I went and sat with some of my other friends. Yoshiko gazed at me from a distance and then walked away.

It's her own fault that I'm treating her this way. She needs to stop ignoring Dia. I'll ignore her until she stops. Maybe that'll show her. I doubt she'd like someone ignoring her.

That's going to be hard to do. I like talking to her. But, I need to try. I need to figure this out. There has to be a reason for this. I need to know what it is.

...

My plan didn't work out as well as I had wanted it to. Yoshiko didn't seem fazed by my silence. What will it take to get her to open up about what's going on? It's killing me not to know.

I walked up to Yoshiko after classes ended. She stared at me. She doesn't seem bothered at all. Why can't I find a way to break her? I don't remember her being this stubborn.

I sighed. This is hopeless. I'll never understand what's going on. No one wants to tell me anything. Yoshiko and I walked together. We always did. We soon split and went our separate ways.

I made it home. Dia was waiting for me as always. I smiled and hugged her. She hugged me back. I don't get why anyone would ignore her. She's a nice person.

What could she have done to anger people. I don't think she's done anything. They're all just being really mean. I don't get it. Why are they being so mean to her?

We watched TV together for a while. As evening fell, the doorbell rang. I don't think we were expecting anyone. I got up and answered the door. Yoshiko was there.

"Where's Dia?" Yoshiko asked.

"I'll get her." I replied.

Has she finally come to apologize? I hope so. Maybe my plan did work. I got Dia and led her to Yoshiko. Yoshiko didn't really say anything to her. She stared at Dia.

"Why'd you want her?" I asked.

"To do this." Yoshiko replied.

She pulled something out from behind her. It was a knife. I froze in place. Yoshiko started stabbing Dia. I screamed. She didn't stop. I tried to yank her off, but she was stronger than me.

"What are you doing!? Stop!" I pleaded.

"I'm doing this for your own good, Ruby." Yoshiko replied.

She kept stabbing Dia. Nothing I tried could stop her. Yoshiko pulled away. I collapsed beside Dia. I was sobbing. I tried to shake her awake. It didn't work. She was dead.

Dead...

Yoshiko... killed her...

For my own... good?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 is Yoshiko's POV. Any idea why Yoshiko did what she did? What's going on with Dia?


	2. Yoshiko's POV

Yoshiko's POV:

I woke to my alarm. Today I have to meet up with Ruby. We have to work on a project for school. I regret not doing it sooner. It's a lot of work to do in one day.

I got out of my bed. I changed into some new clothes and then went to grab something to eat. I made some toast. I ate it quickly and then set off to go to Ruby's house.

I got there on time. I rung the doorbell and waited. Moments later, Ruby answered the door. 

"Hey, Yoshiko!" Ruby smiled at me.

"It's Yohane." I stated.

"Come in?" Ruby stepped to the side.

I walked into her house. Everything was the same as usual. Ruby started leading me to her room. She paused at the steps and smiled. What's she smiling about?

"Aren't you going to say hi to onee-chan?" Ruby asked.

"What are you talking about?" I asked in confusion. Dia isn't here.

"She's right there. Why are you being so rude? It's been too long. Will you stop this joke already?" Ruby huffed.

I awkwardly looked at where Ruby motioned to, "Um... hi, Dia."

"Better." Ruby said.

Ruby drug me up to her room. I'm very confused. Why was she telling me to say hi to Dia? Hadn't she gotten over it yet?

We sat in her room for a bit. Ruby seemed a little upset. I am very very confused. What is her deal?

"You ready to start?" I asked.

Ruby nodded. We got to work on our project. Ruby didn't seem very happy with me still. I wonder if there's anything I can do to make it better?

...

The next day, Ruby confronted me at school. She asked to hang out for lunch. She took me to a secluded area to sit. That gave it away that she wanted to talk to me about something serious.

"Yoshiko, why are you and everyone else always ignoring onee-chan? What gives?" Ruby asked.

"Um... Ruby, Dia isn't here... she's not at home with you." I said.

"She is. She came home from college." Ruby replied, "Why won't you talk?"

"Ruby, it's... it's hard to explain..." I sighed. I don't think she'd take the news very well. I don't think she'd even believe me if I told her.

"Stop ignoring her. What has she done to you?" Ruby said.

"Ruby..."

Ruby stood up. She seems mad. I don't get what's with her. Dia isn't around. She's been gone for a while. What is Ruby seeing? Should I try and get her to a therapist or something?

I stood up after Ruby walked away. I have to do some research. I need to figure out what's going on with Ruby. This is concerning. It's getting out of hand.

I stared at Ruby for a little bit. She stared back at me. Eventually, I moved to go sit somewhere else to eat my lunch.

...

Ruby had been giving me the silent treatment. She hasn't spoken to me since that day. She still hangs out with me, but won't talk. Did I make her that mad?

I had done some research of what might be up with Ruby. I think I know how to stop this once and for all. It's just a matter of figuring out how to do it. This is a risky thing. I could get in a lot of trouble if this goes wrong.

Ruby came up to me at the end of the school day. I want to do my plan today. I need her to work with it. That's tough. I don't know if she's planning to do anything today and she won't talk to me.

We started walking home. I said goodbye to Ruby and went my way. I went home. I changed into some comfier clothes. I went to the kitchen. I stared at the knives for a while.

I have to do this. I took a knife and hid it on me. I started walking to Ruby's house. I'm going to put an end to this once and for all. I made it to her house a while later. I rung the doorbell and waited.

Ruby answered it. I wasn't too sure how to start this. This is going to be very tricky.

"Where's Dia?" I asked.

"I'll get her." Ruby replied.

Alright. Part one is done. Now just to figure out how to make this look realistic. That's a lot harder to do. Ruby soon returned to me. There was no one else with her. I looked beside Ruby, assuming that was where Dia was supposed to be standing.

"Why'd you want her?" Ruby asked.

"To do this." I replied.

I pulled out my knife. Ruby's eyes widened. She was frozen in place. I started stabbing the air where I assumed the Dia Ruby was seeing was. I started stabbing at the ground as if I had knocked her down. I hope this looks realistic enough. I hope it also looks real to Ruby. That's the main point of me doing this.

Ruby was screaming. She must see it as me killing Dia. That's good. That's what I want her to see. But, to me, there's nothing but air that I'm stabbing. Ruby lunged at me and tried to pull me away. I held my ground and kept stabbing the air.

"What are you doing!? Stop!" Ruby pleaded.

"I'm doing this for your own good, Ruby." I told her.

I continued to stab the air for a while longer. I pulled away. Ruby fell to her knees. It looked like she was shaking someone. Ruby's eyes flashed with realization. It's probably not the realization I'm looking for. She probably thinks that I killed Dia. Let's hope she won't attack me for this. I need her to just listen to me.

"Why... why did you do this..." Ruby cried.

"Ruby, Dia's gone. She's been gone for two years." I replied.

"No... she's right here." Ruby cried.

I shook my head, "Ruby... don't you remember? Dia died two years ago. She got hit by a car."

"N-no! She lived!" Ruby protested.

"What you see isn't real. This Dia you see is fake. I'd guess you saw her still from the trauma..." I explained.

"Onee-chan..." Ruby cried.

"I can show you proof. Will that get you to believe me?" I asked.

Ruby nodded. I helped her up. I handed her some tissues. Once she had calmed down a little, I started leading her away. I'm going to take her to the cemetery. There's no way she can deny the truth once she sees her grave.

We soon made it. I led Ruby to Dia's grave. Ruby read the inscription. She ran her hand over the carving. I knelt beside her and rested a hand on her shoulder. I don't know how she's going to react to this.

"She... she died..." Ruby whispered.

"Yeah... I'm sorry..." I said.

"Onee-chan!" Ruby started crying in anguish.

I wrapped my arms around her. She clung to me. She sobbed and sobbed. Is it ever going to end? I didn't think she'd get that upset over it.

"Shh... it's okay... it's gonna be okay, Ruby..." I whispered to her softly.

"Why... why did this have to happen..." Ruby whimpered.

It feels like today is the day Dia died. I guess to Ruby, it does feel that way. I'll have to do my best to console her.

"Would you have rathered you had died? She saved you from being hit instead. That's why I believe you saw that fake Dia. Because that was the way you coped with the trauma of the event." I explained, "It seems you also forgot about it... didn't you?"

Ruby nodded, "I don't remember it... I just... thought I remembered her waking up..."

"I'm sorry about this... I just... I just couldn't let you live like that..." I sighed, "What if someone tried to hurt you? People don't like people who seem crazy..."

"It's okay..." Ruby tried her best to smile bravely at me, "I... I'm glad you told me..."

"Why don't we go back inside?" I suggested.

"Okay..." Ruby mumbled.

I helped her to her feet. The two of us walked back to her house. I went and made some tea for us. I made Ruby sit in the living room. She needs some time to recover from this.

I brought the tea in. I wrapped Ruby in a blanket and then handed her a cup. I sat beside her with a cup of my own. We sat in silence for a while.

"She... saved me?" Ruby quietly asked.

I nodded, "Yeah... you had frozen up... the driver was drunk so, they didn't care..."

"Why did she do it? Was it because she was the closest or..." Ruby trailed off.

"I was going to run out instead... but, she pushed me away and... you know what happens next..." I whispered, the day playing in my mind again, "I wish I could give you the ability to see it... just so you know what happened."

"You..." Ruby didn't need to say more for me to know what she was asking.

I nodded, "Ruby... I... I love you... I didn't just want to do nothing."

"Why didn't you say you loved me sooner?" Ruby asked.

She set her tea down and made me set mine down as well. I stared at her, unsure what she was planning. Ruby connected our lips together. I kissed back. We pulled away soon.

"I... I was too afraid to tell you..." I admitted.

"I love you too, Yoshiko." Ruby told me, "I've always been too nervous to tell you."

"Ruby... would you have rathered I'd had died?" I asked out of the blue. I reeled in shock at what had just come out of my mouth. Where the hell did that come from?

"I'd have rathered no one died." Ruby stated as she held my hands in her own.

"Yeah... sorry about asking that..." I mumbled.

Ruby leaned closer to me. She smiled at me. I smiled back at her. I'm glad this went well. Ruby seems like she's taking the news okay. I was really worried for a while.

I hope I can help her recover from this.


	3. Ruby's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby's still suffering and it seems to be getting worse

Ruby’s POV:

It had been a while since that day. The day I found out the truth. Yoshiko never left me alone for long. She made sure to always be there with me. I still don’t remember the event at all. I’d thought that maybe I’d actually recall it now that I knew the truth. I guess it wasn’t going to happen, though.

I’d have liked to get the memories of the even back. I feel like it would bring me a little bit of closure. I don’t like not being able to remember her death.

“Ruby, I’m heading home for the night. See you tomorrow!” Yoshiko called to me.

“Okay. Bye!” I replied.

Yoshiko left the house. I sighed. I didn’t like being alone. Mom and dad barely paid attention to me. They never did. They were always more interested in Dia then in me. They didn’t do anything to help me through this. They never said anything about Dia. I don’t get it. Wouldn’t they have wanted to clear everything up? Why’d they let me believe she was still alive for so long?

I locked the front door. I gave my parents a small goodnight and then I went up to my room. I got ready for bed. I’m tired. It’s been a long day. I crawled into my bed and tried to sleep. I started having a hard time sleeping ever since I found out.

After an hour of me tossing and turning, I fell into a restless sleep. I would have dreams every night. They weren’t very happy dreams.

…

I woke the next morning in a sort of dazed state. I sat up and looked around my room. Nothing seemed different. Why does it feel like something’s changed?

Someone knocked on my door. I called them in. I don’t know who would be at my door. Maybe it’s my parents? Or was I expecting someone and I just don’t remember?

The door opened. I looked over to see who it was. It was… Dia? Did I dream everything? Maybe. Maybe that’s why I'm feeling this way. I got off of my bed. I ran over and hugged her tightly. She stumbled back slightly at the force. Dia hugged me back.

I don’t know why, but I started crying. I started sobbing as I buried my face into her chest.

“Ruby? What wrong?”

Huh? That voice… that’s not…

My weird feeling suddenly vanished. I looked up. Yoshiko was staring down at me with concern. I started crying more. It wasn’t a dream… Onee-chan is… really gone…

“Did you have another bad dream?” Yoshiko asked me.

I nodded. I don’t know what to call what I just saw, so I’ll go with that. Yoshiko kissed me on my forehead and guided me back to my bed. We sat down on it together. I laid down and curled up into a ball. Yoshiko curled up behind me and hugged me.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Yoshiko asked me.

I shook my head. I don’t want to. I don’t even know what I would say. Would she think I’m crazy?

I kept crying and soon ended up falling asleep. When I woke up, I felt the weird lightheaded feeling again. I turned around. Sleeping beside me was Dia.

Is it her? Am I just seeing things again?

I tapped her on the cheek. She stirred. She looked at me and smiled slightly.

“You feeling better?” She asked me. This time, it was her voice. Maybe it was a dream? Maybe I just didn’t wake up then?

I nodded, “Yeah…”

“Are you hungry?” Dia asked me.

I nodded, “Yeah. Um… can I cook today?”

“Sure. You want any help?” Dia seemed relieved.

Why would she… unless… is this not… I’m so confused. Is she here or am I seeing things? It’s her voice, but… her actions don’t seem normal. What’s going on with me? Am I going crazy?

Come on, Ruby. It’s okay. You’re not crazy. You’re fine. It’s probably Dia. Maybe you just forgot about something that happened. Yeah. I just forgot something. That’s why she’s worried.

Dia got off the bed first. She left the room. I followed after her, only… she was gone. Instead, I saw Yoshiko again. What? Which thing is real? Should I tell her about this?

No! I can’t! What if she thinks I’m crazy? What if she tries to take me to a therapist? I don’t want that. I need to figure this out myself. I’m sure I can do that.

I ran after Yoshiko into the kitchen. She had already gotten the stuff out for cooking. I thanked her and then got to work beating eggs to make French toast.

“Hey… Yoshiko?” I hesitantly called.

“Yeah?” Yoshiko replied.

“Um… what do you want to do today?” I asked. I’m too afraid to ask about anything. What if she realizes why I’m asking? I don’t want her to know.

“I don’t know. You wanna go out somewhere?” Yoshiko asked.

“Not really…” I mumbled.

“Alright. Um… you wanna see what’s on TV today?” Yoshiko suggested.

“Sure.” I agreed to that.

I rarely left the house unless it was to go to school. I just don’t like going out. I just feel weird outside. Even with Yoshiko there. I feel like everyone is staring at me.

After we ate breakfast, we did just that. We ended up on a TV channel that played songs from idol groups. We stayed on that channel. Yoshiko pulled me closer to her. I snuggled into her side.

At one point, an Aqours song came on. Yoshiko changed the channel. I don’t know why. I don’t want to ask. She probably won’t tell me anything.

I got up and excused myself to the bathroom. I don’t understand. I’m so confused. Is this the real world? It feels real, but… so did the other one. Which one is it then? What if… what if both are real? What if I’m randomly switching between two universes?

Get a hold of yourself, Ruby. That’s not possible. One of these realities is fake. You need to figure out which one it is. You can do it.

I soon left the bathroom. I got lightheaded again. What’s with that? I walked back into the living room. Dia was sitting where Yoshiko had been. So… every time I get lightheaded, I see her. Every time I’m not, I see Yoshiko. That’s not really helpful. That doesn’t mean one of them is fake.

I started walking over to her. As I did, suddenly, I got a really bad headache. When I looked at her, now it was… both? I kept seeing both of them. They were switching places.

“Ruby? Are you okay? You don’t look so good.”

I couldn’t tell who I was hearing. I felt myself sweating. What’s going on? I took another step forward, and then everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Ruby recover from this? Or will she be lost to her hallucinations?


	4. Yoshiko's POV

Yoshiko’s POV:

It had been a while since the day Ruby found out the truth. I had made sure to stay close to her. I don’t know how she’s doing exactly. I’m worried things will get worse. Ruby seems still very distressed about this entire thing. I don’t want her to feel that way.

“Ruby, I’m heading home for tonight. See you tomorrow!” I told Ruby.

It was getting late. I needed to get home. I wish I could stay with her, but I can’t.

“Okay, bye!” Ruby called to me.

I left her house. I caught a bus to my house. I entered to find it dark. I guess mom has already gone to bed. I made my way to my room. I sighed as I changed into my comfier clothes. I plopped down on my bed and stared at the ceiling.

Ruby is taking a long time to recover from this. I’m not sure if something else is going on that she isn’t telling me. She’s become shut off from everyone. I’m practically the only person she talks to anymore. She doesn’t even talk to Zuramaru.

I know everyone is hurt by her ignoring them. I wish I could figure out how to fix this. No matter what I’ve tried, nothing has ever worked. Everything always has something go wrong. I’m out of ideas. I have no clue what else I can do for her.

I rolled onto my side. I looked at my nightstand. There was a picture of Aqours there. I stared at it. I reached over and laid it facedown on the nightstand. None of us really cared about Aqours anymore. All the talk about it was just about what happened with Dia.

We stopped Aqours shortly after her death. We weren’t famous for our music and dances. People wanted to meet us because of what happened. It was exciting to them. I don’t understand. Why are people so eager to ask us about it? No one seems upset that someone fucking died. They almost treat it like it’s just a game.

We can’t even watch when they broadcast any of our performances anymore. They always add something about the incident to it. I hate it. I want them to leave us alone. It just keeps reminding us of it. None of us want that constant reminder.

I didn’t sleep very well that night.

…

I woke up to my alarm. I got up and got dressed. I’m going to visit Ruby. I don’t like leaving her alone for long. I’m still worried about her too much to do that. I threw on my shoes and a jacket and then started heading over to Ruby’s.

I made it at my usual time. I rung the doorbell, but nobody answered. I used my spare key I had taken and opened the door. I walked inside. I took off my shoes and jacket and then went to find where Ruby was at. I guess she might’ve slept in.

I went to her room and knocked on the door. After a moment, she called me in. I opened the door and walked into the room. Ruby looked at me for a while. She’s looking at me in a strange way. I’m not sure what to think of it.

Ruby got off of her bed and ran over to me. She hugged me tightly. I stumbled backwards slightly as she did so. Ruby started crying. I don’t know what to think about this.

“Ruby? What’s wrong?” I asked her.

Ruby looked up at me. She started crying more. This is not how I wanted to start today. Well, I have to deal with this.

“Did you have another bad dream?” I asked.

Ruby nodded. Of course that’s what this is. She always has bad dreams anymore. I’m really worried about her. She doesn’t seem like she really functioning well anymore.

I guided Ruby to her bed. We sat down together. Ruby faced away from me. She kept crying. I curled into her and hugged her from behind. I hope I can bring her some comfort.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” I asked her.

Ruby shook her head. Why do I even bother? She always says no to talking about it. I can’t help but wonder if she’s refusing to tell me for a reason. What if she doesn’t want me to know because she’s worried how I’ll react to it?

Ruby ended up crying herself to sleep. I sighed. I don’t know what to do. I need to get her help. It’s obvious she’s still suffering. I just don’t know if she’d appreciate me getting her help. I don’t want to make her hate me.

I closed my eyes. I guess maybe I’ll join her for a little nap. It wouldn’t hurt. I hope she feels better when she wakes up.

…

A while later, I woke up. I felt someone poking my cheek. I opened my eyes to see Ruby was doing it. I smiled at her.

“You feeling better?” I asked her.

Ruby nodded, “Yeah…”

“Are you hungry?” I asked her.

“Yeah. Um… can I cook today?” Ruby nodded.

“Sure. You want any help?” I was relieved to see she seemed better.

Ruby didn’t reply. She seemed lost in thought. I wonder what she’s thinking about that distracted her so much. I got off of the bed. Ruby snapped back to reality and started to get up as well. I left the room and made my way to the kitchen.

I started pulling out the stuff we would need to cook. I’m going to assume she wants my help. She’s always said yes whenever I asked before. Ruby soon joined me in the kitchen. She did most of the work.

“Hey… Yoshiko?” Ruby called

“Yeah?” I replied.

“Um… what do you want to do today?” Ruby asked me.

“I don’t know. You wanna go out somewhere?” I suggested.

“Not really…” Ruby mumbled.

“Alright. You wanna see what’s on TV today?” I offered as a replacement.

“Sure.” Ruby agreed to that.

After we ate, we went to the living room. I started searching for TV channels to watch. I ended up finding one playing idol songs. I’m hesitant to leave it on, but Ruby seems interested in it. I guess I’ll leave it be for now.

I pulled Ruby closer to me. I don’t know why, but I feel like I should. She’s trying to act brave, but I can tell she’s really suffering a lot. I wish I could make it better. Maybe if I… no. She’d never accept it.

After a while, an Aqours song came on the TV. I quickly changed the channel. I really don’t need Ruby hearing about it. She doesn’t need anymore reminders about it. Not when she’s still fragile.

Ruby excused herself to the bathroom. I found a better channel to watch while she was gone. I feel like she’s taking a long time. Should I go check on her?

Ruby came back into the room. I looked over at her. She looks really pale and sickly. Did she get sick suddenly? It doesn’t look that way, though. She’s also looking at me in a weird way. Her eyes look a little glazed over.

“Ruby? Are you okay? You don’t look so good.” I asked as I started to stand up.

I started walking over to Ruby. She doesn’t look good at all. How did she become so ill? She wasn’t gone for that long. It seems strange. Maybe something else is going on.

As I got closer, Ruby collapsed. I ran over to her. She was unconscious. I felt her forehead. She was burning up. What do I do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From now in these will be posted in pairs of 2 with both POVs


	5. Ruby's POV

Ruby’s POV:

I woke up to a cold sensation on my forehead. I groaned slightly as I blinked open my eyes. The world was all blurry. What happened? I don’t remember much. It’s all a blur. I just remember having a really bad headache and then I guess I blacked out. How long has it been?

“Ruby? You’re awake! Thank god, I was getting worried.” A voice said.

I looked over to my side. I couldn’t make out who it was. They were too blurry. I kept blinking my eyes to try and clear my vision, even just a little. Eventually, I could make them out a little better. I still couldn’t see them much. They were more or less just a blur of colors.

“Onee-chan?” I called in a hoarse voice.

“Ruby… it’s me, Yoshiko. Not Dia.”

My vision finally cleared. Kneeling beside my bed was indeed Yoshiko. I felt anger rising in me. I didn’t want it to be Yoshiko. Why couldn’t it at least be someone else. Even if it wasn’t Dia, I’d be fine with anyone besides Yoshiko.

Yoshiko removed the cold object from my head. I tried to sit up, but I couldn’t. The moment I lifted my body up a little, I started getting a headache. I had to stay laying down. Yoshiko sat beside me on the bed. She started brushing my hair.

I grabbed her arm and shoved it away from me. Yoshiko stared at me in shock. I forced myself to sit up despite the pain. I have had enough of her. I don’t want her with me any more. She’s just made me get worse.

“Ruby, you shouldn’t sit up.” Yoshiko said in a worried voice.

“Leave me alone!” I growled.

“W-what?” Yoshiko’s eyes widened.

“This is all your fault!” I yelled.

“What are you talking about?” Yoshiko asked.

“You know what I’m talking about. You’re the reason I’m like this! You ruined everything!” I shoved her off the bed.

“Ruby, calm down. You’re not thinking clearly.” Yoshiko tried to reason with me.

“Get out!” I screamed at her. I’ve had enough of her. I’m sick of this. She hasn’t done anything to help me. I’ve just gotten worse since this all started.

Yoshiko quickly left the room. Thank god. I don’t want her near me any longer.

I wish she’d have never told me. Maybe then I wouldn’t be like this. I can’t take it. It’s too much.

_Maybe she’s the illusion…_

What? Could she be? Could she be the one that’s fake? But, why would this… I don’t understand it. But, I want to believe it. I’d rather she be the illusion. But, how could I even prove it.

_Kill her…_

Kill her? If she’s fake, it shouldn’t hurt, right? No. She’d pretend to feel the pain. She’d still seem real. But, I think I might do it. That could change this. That could make me better. That could mean Dia would come back.

I got off of my bed. I walked downstairs. Yoshiko hadn’t left. She was sitting in the living room. I snuck into the kitchen and grabbed a knife. I’m going to end this now.

I casually walked up to Yoshiko. Yoshiko looked over at me. She stood up. I kept a straight face. I don’t want her to know. She could easily run. I’m not sure I couldn’t catch her in my current condition. The headache was still there. I wasn’t in the best of shape as well. I can’t remember the last time I’ve really been active.

“You feeling better?” Yoshiko asked.

I nodded, “Yeah.”

“So… um… you wanna go back to bed? It’s pretty late.” Yoshiko asked.

I shook my head. That’s not what I want to do.

“Then, what is it you want to do?” Yoshiko questioned.

“Fix this.” I stated.

I forced her into a wall and held the knife to her neck. Yoshiko was panicking as she tried to move away. I had her completely trapped. There is nowhere for her to run. I can do it. I can finally end this.

“R-Ruby, what are you doing?” Yoshiko asked as she shook with fear.

“Fixing this.” I replied, “You’ve ruined everything. You’re trying to make me hurt. I’m going to stop that.”

“Ruby, get ahold of yourself!” Yoshiko pleaded.

“You’re not real… you’re just an illusion, so it won’t hurt, right?” I smiled.

“R-Ruby… s-stop! I am real. I’m not an illusion. Snap out of it!” Yoshiko begged as tears started falling down her face.

“I don’t believe you.” I stated. All I have to do is kill her and then I’ll see Dia again, right?

I was going to press the knife into her neck, when I was pulled backwards. The knife was taken from me and tossed away. I fought against who was holding me. They’ve ruined it! They’ve ruined everything! Now I won’t get better!

“Ruby, I’m sorry about this, but it’s for your own good.” Yoshiko sighed.

She walked over to me. I fought harder. I couldn’t get free. I need to get out. Who even is holding me back?

“You’re getting really bad, Ruby. So, I think it’s time we take you to a specialist.” Yoshiko tied my hands together.

She also tied my feet together as well. The person holding me set me down on the couch. I finally got to see them. It was Kanan. Yoshiko asked her to come over, didn’t she?

“I’m going to call. Watch her please.” Yoshiko spoke to Kanan and then left the room.

Kanan knelt down beside the couch. She was looking at me with a sad expression. I couldn’t move. My hands were behind my back. I couldn’t get to them and see what I was doing. I doubt I can untie myself. Especially if Kanan is right here with me.

Yoshiko soon came back into the room. Kanan went to go talk to her. I used that distraction to try and get free, but I couldn’t manage. I was tied up really tightly. But, it wasn’t tight enough that it hurt me. I watched as Kanan and Yoshiko spoke to each other in hushed whispers.

Yoshiko walked over to me, “Ruby, we’re taking you to the hospital. Someone is going to talk to you about what’s going on.”

“No! No! I’m not going! Let me go!” I screamed. I don’t want to go. I can’t. They’ll think I’m crazy.

“I’m sorry, Ruby. You need this.” Kanan said as she picked me up.

“No I don’t!” I yelled.

“You can say that all you want. You’re going.” Yoshiko stated.

Kanan took me outside. She put me in a car. When did she get a car? Yoshiko sat beside me and Kanan drove. I can’t get away. I have no choice but to face this.

It didn’t take long before we got to the hospital. Someone came out with a wheelchair. They put me in it. I was untied, but then restrained to the wheelchair. I looked at Yoshiko and Kanan. Neither were moving with me as I was taken inside.

“Aren’t you… coming in with me?” I asked.

They shook their heads, “We can’t. You have to be alone. We’ll be back to visit you once we can.”

“Visit me? Wait! You didn’t tell me I’d be stuck here!” I started crying. I don’t want to be alone here.

“Ruby, you’re a little crazy. They’ll need to keep you here to help you get better.” Yoshiko said.

“No! No!” I pleaded.

The worker took me inside anyway. I was alone in a place I didn’t want to be. A place that would treat me like I’m insane. I want to go home. I don’t want to be here. I’m scared.


	6. Yoshiko's POV

Yoshiko’s POV:

When Ruby had passed out, I had laid her on her bed. I had placed a cold washcloth against her forehead. I didn’t know when she would wake up. If she doesn’t wake up soon, I’m probably going to have to take her to the hospital. I hope it doesn’t come to that.

Ruby groaned. I looked over at her. Looks like she’s finally waking up. That’s good.

“Ruby? You’re awake! Thank god, I was getting worried.” I said as I rushed to her side.

Ruby looked over at me. She was staring at me with a little bit of a dazed look on her face. Ruby blinked quickly. I guess he’s trying to clear her vision.

“Onee-chan?” Ruby called out in a hoarse voice.

“Ruby… it’s me Yoshiko. Not Dia.” I replied.

I couldn’t help but frown at that. I’m worried about her. She’s still acting off. I don’t like her mentioning Dia. It makes me worry she’s still seeing her.

I took the washcloth off of Ruby’s forehead. Ruby then tried to sit up. I could tell she was in pain. Ruby ended up laying down again instead. I sat down beside her. I started brushing her hair, hoping to comfort her. She’s been through a lot with everything.

Ruby grabbed my arm and shoved it away from her. I stared at her in shock. Why did she do that? Did I do something wrong? Ruby pushed herself into a sitting position. I could tell she was still in pain doing so. I don’t think she should be sitting up.

“Ruby, you shouldn’t sit up.” I said in a worried voice.

“Leave me alone!” Ruby growled.

“W-what?” My eyes widened.

“This is all your fault!” Ruby yelled.

“What are you talking about?” I asked. I don’t understand. Is she just out of it still? Maybe she’s not thinking clearly.

“You know what I’m talking about. You’re the reason I’m like this! You ruined everything!” Ruby shoved me off the bed.

“Ruby, calm down. You’re not thinking clearly.” I tried to reason with her. She’s getting worked up a lot. I’m worried she’ll do something she’ll regret.

“Get out!” Ruby screamed at me.

I left the room as quickly as I could. I went down to the living room. I need help. I can’t handle Ruby alone any longer. I need someone else to help her. I grabbed my phone. I’m going to see if Kanan can help. She was close with Dia and Ruby, so I’m hoping maybe she could do more than I can.

I called Kanan. She picked up, thankfully. I was worried she wouldn’t.

“Hey, Kanan. Um, you got a minute?” I asked.

“Not really. I’m still finishing up at the shop. There’s a lot of work I still need to do. I know it’s like midnight and all, but I want to get it opened by next week.” Kanan replied in a tired voice. She had taken over the diving shop from her family once she graduated school.

“Well, can you make time. I really need you.” I pleaded.

“What do you need me for?” Kanan asked.

“It’s about Ruby… she’s getting worse. I’m worried. I don’t think I can do this on my own anymore.” I admitted, “Can you please come over to her house?”

“Now?”

“Yes, now.” I confirmed.

“I’ll see if I can.” Kanan said, “I’ll text you the result.”

“Okay.”

We hung up after that. I anxiously waited for the text. I don’t know who to ask next if Kanan can’t come over. Not too many people are available. Especially ones I’d want.

After a few minutes, Kanan texted me. She said she could come over. I was glad. I really need her. I sat on the couch and waited for Kanan to come. Ruby came into the living room after a while. I didn’t see her come down, but oh well. I looked over at her.

She walked up to me. I stood up to meet her. She seems a little better now. Though, it seems she’s still in a little bit of pain. I don’t know what I can do for her. I just hope she’ll be fine until Kanan arrives.

“You feeling better?” I asked.

Ruby nodded, “Yeah.”

“So… um… you wanna go back to bed? It’s pretty late.” I asked.

Ruby shook her head. I wish she’d just go back to bed.

“Then, what is it you want to do?” I questioned.

“Fix this.” Ruby stated.

Ruby forced me into a wall and held a knife to my neck. I was panicking as I tried to move away. Ruby had me completely trapped. There is nowhere for me to run. I’m stuck. I don’t know what’s going on but I’m not liking it.

“R-Ruby, what are you doing?” I asked as I shook with fear.

“Fixing this.” Ruby replied, “You’ve ruined everything. You’re trying to make me hurt. I’m going to stop that.”

“Ruby, get ahold of yourself!” I pleaded. She’s out of her mind right now!

“You’re not real… you’re just an illusion, so it won’t hurt, right?” Ruby smiled a sadistic smile at me.

“R-Ruby… s-stop! I am real. I’m not an illusion. Snap out of it!” I begged as tears started falling down my face. I don’t want to die. Kanan, please get here soon. I need you more than before.

“I don’t believe you.” Ruby stated. That’s not good.

Ruby looked like she was going to press the knife into my neck, when she was pulled backwards. The knife was taken from her and tossed away. Ruby fought against who was holding her. Kanan had made it. Just in time too. I could’ve died if she hadn’t shown up when she did.

“Ruby, I’m sorry about this, but it’s for your own good.” I sighed.

I walked over to her. Ruby fought harder against Kanan. She couldn’t get free, thankfully.

“You’re getting really bad, Ruby. So, I think it’s time we take you to a specialist.” I tied her hands together.

I also tied her feet together as well. Kanan set Ruby down on the couch after that. I didn’t want to have to restrain Ruby, but I don’t want her getting the ability to attack again.

“I’m going to call. Watch her please.” I spoke to Kanan and then left the room.

I went to the kitchen and called the hospital. I want to inform them about Ruby. I don’t know what they would want us to do. Maybe they’d come get her here? Or we might have to take her there ourselves. Ruby just needs to be restrained for now. She’s too out of her mind to be able to roam free.

After I finished the call, I went back to the living room. Kanan was kneeling beside Ruby. She came over to me when I returned.

“What’s the plan?” Kanan asked me in a quiet voice.

“They want us to take her to the emergency room. Someone will take her inside from there so she can talk to someone.” I explained, “It seems like she’ll be stuck in the hospital for a while until they can figure this all out.”

“Alright.” Kanan sighed.

It was obvious neither of us wanted to have to do that to Ruby. Unfortunately, with how she is acting, we don’t really have much of a choice. She needs serious help. She’s very crazy.

Did I go wrong somewhere? Wasn’t my help making her better? Was she right? Did I just make her worse? I guess I’ll find out soon enough.

I walked over to Ruby, “Ruby, we’re taking you to the hospital. Someone is going to talk to you about what’s going on.”

“No! No! I’m not going! Let me go!” Ruby screamed. She really isn’t going to take this very well, is she?

“I’m sorry, Ruby. You need this.” Kanan said as she picked her up.

“No I don’t!” Ruby yelled.

It seems like she’s going to fight us the entire way. I wonder just how bad she’ll be once she’s in the hospital by herself. I hope she’ll start calming down and cooperating. I want her to be able to get better fast.

“You can say that all you want. You’re going.” I stated.

Kanan took Ruby outside. I followed behind her. Kanan put Ruby into her car. I sat beside Ruby and Kanan drove.

It didn’t take long before we got to the hospital. Someone came out with a wheelchair. They put Ruby in it. She was untied, but then restrained to the wheelchair. They aren’t taking any chances with her either. I guess she is a danger to others at the moment. It’s probably for the best they keep her restrained.

Ruby looked at me and Kanan. Neither of us were moving with her as she was taken inside. I guess she’s confused about it.

“Aren’t you… coming in with me?” Ruby asked.

We shook our heads, “We can’t. You have to be alone. We’ll be back to visit you once we can.”

“Visit me? Wait! You didn’t tell me I’d be stuck here!” Ruby started crying. I feel bad. I don’t want her to be upset. I would stay with her if I could, but she needs to be alone with the specialists.

“Ruby, you’re a little crazy. They’ll need to keep you here to help you get better.” I said.

“No! No!” Ruby pleaded.

The worker took her inside anyway. Me and Kanan watched as she kept fighting and crying. They are definitely going to have a tough time with her. She doesn’t seem like she’s going to start behaving anytime soon.

Kanan and I got back into the car. She dropped me off at my house. I walked inside. I feel guilty. I hate that I might’ve hurt Ruby more than I helped her. Was there anything I could’ve done instead? The guilt kept me up all night.


	7. Ruby's POV

Ruby's POV:

The hospital staff took me to a room for the night. They said that I would meet with someone in the morning. I kept fighting them. I don't want to be here. I want to go home!

Because of my fighting, they ended up sedating me for the night. When I woke up, it was morning. I groggily blinked open my eyes. I tried to bring my hand up to rub them, but I couldn't. I looked down to see I was restrained to the bed. I couldn't move at all. I feel like I'm a prisoner.

A nurse came into the room. She untied me and put me into a wheelchair. I was restrained to the chair again. They really don't trust me at all, do they?

I was brought to a small office. It wasn't very big. Inside was a woman. She was watching me very closely. I don't like this already. I just want to go home. I don't wanna be here anymore. I'm scared of this place. What if they hurt me?

I was left in the room alone with the woman. She was studying me. She was writing things down on a clipboard. What could she be writing already? Is she judging me on my appearance?

"So, Ruby, correct?" The woman said.

I nodded. Is she the one who's supposed to be helping me? I don't like her. I don't want her to do it.

"I've been hearing you've been seeing things that aren't there." The woman continued, "It got to the point you tried to kill your friend, didn't it?"

I nervously nodded. I don't like this. What if she thinks I'm crazy and locks me away. I don't want that. I just wanna go home.

"What are you seeing?" The woman asked me.

"M-my sister..." I stammered.

"And where is your sister actually?"

"Dead."

"I see... have you ever seen her death or her body?" The woman asked next as she wrote more on her clipboard.

I shook my head, "No."

"Where were you at the time of her death?"

"She saved me from dying." I said. She's gonna think I'm crazy for not remembering, isn't she?

"So, she saved you and yet you don't remember it? What do you remember then?" The woman raised an eyebrow at me.

"I... I remember her being in the hospital and waking up." I admitted.

"So you're mind has been playing tricks with you. You believed she was still alive and it got out of hand." The woman said. She wasn't asking me a question. She was just stating what she believed was the truth.

"I guess..." I mumbled.

"Why did you try to kill your friend?" The woman asked me next.

"My mind was telling me things. It said that she was the illusion and if I killed her, everything would go back to normal." I mumbled.

"Well, Ruby. It seems you're suffering from some trauma. I'll prescribe you some medication to see if it will help you." The woman said.

"Am I still stuck in this place?" I asked.

She nodded, "Yes. You'll be stuck here until we find a medication that works."

"Why can't I go home?" I asked. It's all I want.

"Because we can't risk you hurting anyone." The woman said.

"I wanna go home! I don't wanna be stuck here!" I yelled.

"I know. But, it's for your own safety that you stay with us here." She replied.

"No! Let me go! I wanna go home now!" I continued to scream.

The woman called someone from her phone. A few minutes later, some nurses came in the room. I had somewhat calmed down. I don't need them worrying about me more. I know I need to fake being well to get out of here. I'll pretend the medication works even if it doesn't. I don't want to stay here.

The nurses took me back to my room. I was given a bit more freedom. I could actually move around now. I was brought some food. It doesn't smell very good. I hesitantly started eating it. It didn't taste that bad.

After I finished, someone knocked on my door. Yoshiko was back. I looked at her with a blank expression. Why can't she leave me alone? I need some time alone.

"Hey... um, how're you doing?" Yoshiko asked me.

"Terrible." I muttered.

"Did you see the therapist yet?" Yoshiko asked as she sat on a chair close by.

I nodded. I really don't want to talk about it. I just want to suffer by myself. I don't need her here. Honestly, I'm surprised they let her in. After all, I tried to kill her.

I guess this means she wasn't the illusion...

"What did she say?" Yoshiko questioned.

"She's putting me on medication." I mumbled.

"Oh. Well, I'm sure it'll help you a lot." Yoshiko said as positively as she could.

"Where's Kanan?" I asked.

"She's still asleep. I didn't want to wake her up. She stayed up really late trying to fix up the shop." Yoshiko replied.

"I don't wanna be here." I said.

"I know you don't. But, you need help, Ruby. This is the best way for them to help you." Yoshiko tried to reason with me.

"I don't care. I don't like it here." I huffed.

"You're stuck here until you get better." Yoshiko said.

I frowned. She's against me too. She won't even try to say I should be able to go home. I'm not that messed up. I'll be fine.

Yoshiko soon left. I didn't want to talk to her. Moments after she left, I was given the medication. I sighed and took it. Let's hope I can fake it well enough. Unless it actually works. I doubt that.

I settled down to try and sleep. I want time to go by fast. I just want to get out of here.

...

I woke up later. There was someone in the room with me. It was Kanan. Looks like she finally came to visit. I wonder if anyone else is going to come and visit me? I don't think so. I'm pretty sure that no one else knows anything about this at all.

I sat up. Kanan looked at me. I looked at her with the same blank expression I had shown Yoshiko. I don't really care to see anyone today. I'd rather just be alone.

"How're you feeling?" Kanan asked.

"I'm fine." I replied.

"I'm sorry about this. It must be tough for you to have to be here like this." Kanan nodded to the restraints.

"I wanna go home." I said. Maybe Kanan will be on my side?

"I bet you do. But, you need to stay here until you get better." Kanan told me.

I sighed. She's against me leaving as well. Maybe they don't actually want me to get out. Maybe they just want me to be stuck here forever and out of their lives.

"So, Yoshiko told me you're on medication now. Does it seem to be working?" Kanan asked.

I shrugged. I doubt it's been long enough for anything to work. I'll probably have to take a few doses before I can pretend. No medicine works that fast on something like this.

"I have to go. Stay strong." Kanan left me.

I laid back down on the bed. This is horrible. I wish I could just disappear. I closed my eyes. I don't know what to do. I need to do something to get out. I can't just sit here and do nothing. I need to get out.

I opened my eyes. I sat up again. I looked around the room. No one was here. It's just me. Huh? My restraints are gone. I can get up. I got off of the bed.

I wandered out into the hallway. Funny. No one's here. What's going on? I started walking down the hallway. It started getting darker the farther I walked. I pushed onward.

I came to a door. I pushed it open. Inside was a white room. Standing in the room was Dia. I ran over to her and hugged her. She hugged me back.

"It's alright, Ruby. You'll be fine." Dia whispered to me.

"I will?" I asked.

"Yes. You'll be just fine."

Dia vanished from sight. What's going on? Where is she? The room turned black. I was plunged into darkness. When the lights came back, I was now standing in a room covered in blood. I screamed. There were people in the blood. Dead people.

What's happening? What's going on? Am I going crazy?

I tried to leave the room, but the door was locked. What do I do? I need to get out of here.

"Join me..."

That sounded like Dia. What does that mean? Join her? Does that mean in death? I don't want that! I don't want to die!

A knife appeared before me. I gulped as I stared at it. I don't know what to do.

"Do it. Kill yourself and join me..."

I have to be going crazy. She would never want me to do that. I took the knife. Maybe I can use it to open the door? I jammed it into the doorknob. It didn't do anything. I need to get out.

"You can't leave. So just do it."

I tried again to get the door to open. It still wouldn't budge. I looked at the knife. I may only have one choice here. I hesitantly held the knife over my heart. I gulped. Am I really going to do this?

I guess I am. I rammed the knife through my body.

...

I woke up screaming. That... that was just a dream... oh thank god. That was a crazy dream. I blinked open my eyes as I felt someone touch me. I looked over. It was... Dia?

Am I still dreaming? I don't know. I don't think so. I can hear people outside my room. Someone entered my room. It was a nurse.

"Are you alright? We could hear you screaming." The nurse asked.

I nodded, "Just a bad dream."

"Alright." The nurse left me alone after that.

Dia was still here. She was sitting beside me. Is she real? Is she fake? I don't know. I mean, I saw her grave. She's still here despite Yoshiko stabbing her. Maybe she is fake? But, what if she isn't? What if that was just a dream? I'm so confused. I still don't know what is reality and what's not.

How am I ever going to get out of here?


	8. Yoshiko's POV

Yoshiko's POV:

I woke up late. I'm still tired. I really did not sleep well at all. I stayed up most of the night. I couldn't fall asleep. I maybe got half-an-hour of sleep in. I didn't want to get out of bed. Do I need to? I guess I should try and visit Ruby today. I want to see how she's doing.

I got out of my bed. I stretched and then went to take a quick shower. I took a cold one to try and wake me up more. I couldn't stop yawning. I just want to go back to bed. I wish I could. I don't want to until I know how Ruby is doing.

I bet she's pretty upset still. She's probably going to be really mad at me for a while. Hopefully she'll thank me once everything is said and done. I want her to get better. I need her to get better. I really want her to be the Ruby I used to know. The Ruby I grew to love.

This Ruby isn't the same. She's different. I don't like this new her. I want her back. I'll do anything to get her back to the way she was before. I hope the doctors can help her. She really needs it.

I wonder if I should ask Kanan to go with me? Probably not. She's probably more exhausted than I am. She was doing work up until we got everything situated. She's still asleep, I bet. I shouldn't bother her. I'll just go by myself.

I went and made myself something to eat. It was already lunch time. I ate a sandwich and then set off to go to the hospital. I hope Ruby isn't busy at all. I don't know when else I might be able to visit.

I made it to the hospital in a very short amount of time. I had rushed over. I was eager to see Ruby. I want to know how she's doing. I'm worried about her. She didn't take this very well. I hope she hasn't been fighting too much. I don't want her to get hurt.

I made my way to the front desk. I asked to see Ruby. She asked me to sign in and then I was allowed to go. I went and made my way to the room I was told Ruby was in. I hope she's in there and ready to see me. I know she's going to be mad at me. But, can you blame me for what I did? She tried to kill me.

I knocked on the door to her room. I entered. Ruby stared at me with blank eyes. She doesn't seem very happy. I nervously started walking over to her. Let's hope I don't mess this up. I need to try and get her to trust me again. I know I seriously ruined her trust by doing this.

"Hey... um, how're you doing?" I asked her.

"Terrible." Ruby replied.

"Did you see the therapist yet?" I asked as I took a seat in a chair nearby.

Ruby nodded. She said nothing to accompany it. I guess she doesn't want to talk about it. I need her to.

"What did she say?" I questioned.

"She's putting me on medication." Ruby mumbled.

"Oh. Well, I'm sure it'll help you a lot." I said as positively as I could.

"Where's Kanan?" Ruby asked.

"She's still asleep. I didn't want to wake her up. She stayed up really late trying to fix up the shop." I replied.

"I don't wanna be here." Ruby said.

"I know you don't. But, you need help, Ruby. This is the best way for them to help you." I tried to reason with her.

"I don't care. I don't like it here." Ruby huffed.

"You're stuck here until you get better." I said.

Ruby frowned. I know she isn't happy with that. It's not like I could do anything to get her out of here anyway. It's up to the doctors now. They'd decide if she gets to leave.

Ruby didn't speak again. I soon left. There's no point in me staying if she won't talk to me. I went back to my house. I don't know what to do. Should I tell everyone else about what's going on with Ruby? They deserve to know.

I turned away from my house. I'm gonna go and talk to Zuramaru. I'll start with her. I don't know when I'll tell anyone else.

It didn't take me too long to reach Zuramaru's house. Right before I got to knock on the door, my phone rang. It was the hospital. I picked it up. It was the therapist Ruby had spoken to. She told me what Ruby had said during their chat.

She asked me if I had a video of the accident. I don't understand. Why does she want that? She explained that she felt it would help Ruby to see the video. I agreed to bring a video of it tomorrow.

So... that's what I did wrong, huh? I refused to let her see anything about it. I guess I should've let her see it.

I went up to the door and knocked on it. Zuramaru answered it. She stared at me in confusion for a little. I guess we haven't really spoken in a while, have we?

"Hey. Can we talk?" I asked.

She nodded, "Sure. Let's talk in my room."

We went to her room. We sat in silence for a while. I didn't know how to begin this.

"So... um... you know things have been going on with Ruby, right?" I asked.

Zuramaru nodded, "Yeah."

"Well... the thing is... she's hallucinating. She thinks she sees Dia still. Last night, she tried to kill me and now she's in the hospital." I said.

Zuramaru stared at me with wide eyes. She said nothing. I can't blame her. That was pretty shocking for me too.

"How is she?" Zuramaru finally asked.

"Not very good. She doesn't want to be in the hospital so she's fighting a lot." I replied.

"Do you think she'll get better?"

"I hope so. But, it's not a guarantee." I sighed.

"I'm sorry..."

"It's not your fault."

We talked for a while longer before I left. I went to my house. Tomorrow we'll see if she can get better. I hope she can. I don't want her to suffer any more. I want her to be better.

I wonder if Kanan went to visit Ruby yet? Maybe I should ask her to come with me tomorrow. I think we're supposed to stay for the therapy. I don't want to be there alone if that's the case. Maybe later I'll text her and ask. I'm sure she'd agree.


	9. Ruby's POV

Ruby’s POV:

The entire rest of the day was weird. Dia was always there. She just stood silently and stared at me. I’m a little scared, if I’m honest. I don’t like this at all. The way she’s looking at me is giving me the creeps.

It was almost morning at the point. I couldn’t sleep. Not with her there. It was unnerving. I was lying on the bed and just staring at the ceiling. I don’t know what to do. Why won’t she do something instead of just stare. What happened to how it used to be when she would act like a normal person? Why is she acting like a statue now? What went wrong?

I felt movement at the foot of my bed. I sat up quickly. Dia was gone. On the bed there was now a knife. Is it real? Should I touch it? Should I call a nurse? But if it isn’t real they’ll think I’m going crazier.

I hesitantly reached out and touched the knife. It was solid. It might be real. But, how did it get here? Did… did Dia put it there? But why?

Don’t tell me… that dream was… it wasn’t just a dream. She really does want me to die? But why? Why would she? Wouldn’t she want me to live on? Maybe she’s lonely?

There was a knock on the door to my room. I looked over. It was a nurse. She walked over to me. Her eyes widened as she looked at the knife. I guess it’s real then, huh?

“Where did you get this from?” The nurse asked as she took the knife off the bed.

“I don’t know. It was just there.” I replied. It’s the truth.

The nurse gave me a suspicious look, “I’ll see about that.”

She left the room after that. I hope she sees that it’s the truth. I didn’t bring the knife in and no one else did either. I don’t want to get in trouble for this. It wasn’t my fault.

…

A few hours later, I was taken to the therapist again. I sighed as I was brought to her. I don’t like her at all. She’s the reason I’m here. She’s the reason I can’t go home yet.

Therapy was different this time. When I was taken into the room, I was greeted with Yoshiko and Kanan sitting in there with the woman. I eyed them warily. Why are they here?

“Ruby, I believe it would be helpful for you to see the event that lead up to all of this.” The therapist said.

“I don’t want to.” I grumbled.

“You don’t have a choice. This will help you.” She replied.

I glared at her. What does she know? That still doesn’t explain why Kanan and Yoshiko are here. I don’t want them here. I don’t want them to see me fighting this woman.

The therapist turned her laptop toward me. It had a video on it. It looks like a news report. Is this… a video of her death? They really want me to see this? But why? Won’t that make it worse?

She pressed play on it. I didn’t want to watch it, but I couldn’t look away. It was so strange. It felt surreal. This was the first time I was seeing this. I don’t like it. I don’t like seeing this.

When it was over, she turned it off and turned her laptop back toward her. I looked over at Kanan and Yoshiko. They were looking at me. What do they want?

“That will be all for today.” The therapist said.

I was taken back to my room. Kanan and Yoshiko followed. They sat on opposite sides of the bed. I don’t really want to talk to them right now. Why can’t they just leave me alone?

“So, Ruby… um, how are you doing?” Yoshiko nervously asked.

“The same.” I replied blankly.

“You don’t seem to even be trying to get better.” Yoshiko said.

“What do you know?” I snapped at her.

“This isn’t the normal you, Ruby. You’ve changed.” Kanan stated.

“It’s your fault! If you would’ve just left me alone I would’ve been fine!” I growled at her.

“You tried to kill me, Ruby.” Yoshiko said.

“Because you ruined everything! You should’ve minded your own business.” I grumbled.

“Ruby, this isn’t healthy. You need help.” Yoshiko said as calmly as she could. I could tell she was trying not to yell at me.

“Get out. I’ve had enough of you!” I yelled.

Yoshiko sighed and then left the room. Kanan glanced at me and then followed her out. Like I care. I don’t need either of them. I’ll get out by myself if they won’t help me do so.

It can’t be that hard. All I have to do is just act like I don’t see Dia and they’ll let me go. I just need to deceive the therapist. That’s going to be a little harder. She probably knows how to tell if someone is lying. I’ll have to be very good to trick her. I think I can do it, though. I’m determined to get out. Nothing will stop me.

…

After a long month, I had finally convinced the therapist I was better. That wasn’t true at all. I still see her. She never says anything. She just stares at me. She never did anything else quite yet.

The doorbell rang. I sighed and went to go answer it. It, of course, was Yoshiko. She still refused to leave me alone. She’d drop by often to come and visit me. I wish she wouldn’t.

“Hey. You doing good?” Yoshiko asked.

I nodded, “Yep. I’m fine.”

I pretended to be fine with her here. I don’t want her to know anything is up. I don’t doubt she’d take me back to the hospital if I showed signs again. I refuse to go back. I only want to be home. I don’t want to be in a hospital.

We sat down in the living room and talked for a while. I looked around. Dia wasn’t here. Normally she was always around. Does this mean she’s going to do something again? 

An hour passed without any signs of her. Yoshiko has to leave. Even after she left, Dia didn’t come back. Is she gone? Am I better? Did the medicine actually work?

Let’s hope so. Now I wouldn’t have to pretend. I could finally be normal again. That’s all I want. I just want to be normal again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Ruby truly getting better?


	10. Yoshiko's POV

Yoshiko’s POV:

It was the next day. Kanan came to pick me up in the morning. She had agreed to join me for this. I’m glad. I don’t want to be alone. This isn’t an easy task.

We went slow. Neither of us really wanted to go in. We knew this was going to be tough. I led the way. The therapist met us. She thanked up for the video and showed us to her room. We took some seats and waited for the nurses to bring Ruby in.

I was really nervous. I don’t know what to expect from this. What if Ruby doesn’t get better? What if this makes her snap?

Kanan grabbed my hands and held them still. They were shaking a lot. She held them in her own. I looked up at her. She looked nervous as well, but she tried to smile at me. I tried to smile back at her, but I failed. The door to the room opened up. Ruby was brought into the room in a wheelchair. She was still restrained to it. I guess they don’t trust her yet.

Ruby stared at us. She doesn’t seem very happy that we’re here. I guess that’s to be expected. She hasn’t liked us since we forced her here. I just hope that soon she’ll like us again. This is for the best that she’s here. I hope she’ll come to understand that soon enough.

“Ruby, I believe it would be helpful for you to see the event that lead up to all of this.” The therapist said.

“I don’t want to.” Ruby grumbled.

“You don’t have a choice. This will help you.” She replied.

She turned her laptop toward Ruby. I guess she’s going to play the video now. I looked up at Kanan. She was biting her lip as she watched Ruby. The therapist turned on the video. It was weird to see everything again. All of us had avoided videos about it. None of us wanted to see it again.

Ruby didn’t show any emotion as she watched it. Is it doing anything for her? Maybe this isn’t working. What will we do then? I don’t know what else we could do. I guess they’d just have to rely on the medication working for her.

Soon enough, the video ended. The therapist turned the laptop back to her. Ruby was looking at us again. She seems a little suspicious of us. Does she think we’re here for something else?

“That will be all for today.” The therapist said.

Ruby was taken back to her room. Kanan and I followed her. We sat on opposite sides of the bed. Ruby doesn’t seem very pleased that we’re here.

“So, Ruby… um, how are you doing?” I nervously asked.

“The same.” Ruby replied blankly.

“You don’t seem to even be trying to get better.” I said.

“What do you know?” Ruby snapped at me.

“This isn’t the normal you, Ruby. You’ve changed.” Kanan stated.

“It’s your fault! If you would’ve just left me alone I would’ve been fine!” Ruby growled at her.

“You tried to kill me, Ruby.” I said.

“Because you ruined everything! You should’ve minded your own business.” Ruby grumbled.

“Ruby, this isn’t healthy. You need help.” I said as calmly as I could. I was trying really hard not to raise my voice.

“Get out. I’ve had enough of you!” Ruby yelled.

I sighed and stood up. Looks like she still doesn’t like us that much. I left the room. There’s no point in staying if all we’re going to do is argue. Kanan followed me after a moment. The two of us silently walked out of the hospital.

“She doesn’t seem to be getting better, does she?” I sighed.

“It’s only been a day. Give it some time.” Kanan replied.

“I want her better now.” I whined.

“I know. I do too. Unfortunately, there’s nothing we can do to speed it up.” Kanan said.

We soon parted ways. I was back at my house. I was alone. Why does this loneliness feel different than normal? Why did all of this have to happen? Why couldn’t we be happy? Fate is very cruel.

…

It had been a month. Ruby had finally been released. She was better now. I’m really glad. It’s good to have her back to normal. I was on my way to go visit her. I still liked to drop by and see her daily if I could. Just to be sure.

I rung the doorbell. Ruby answered the door. She let me inside.

“Hey. You doing good?” I asked.

Ruby nodded, “Yep. I’m fine.”

That’s good. I’m glad she’s doing good. We went to the living room and sat down. We talked for a while. I noticed Ruby would occasionally glance around. I’m not sure what to make of it. I don’t want to bring it up. She doesn’t like talking about things like that still. She gets very defensive.

We talked for about an hour before I had to go. I was busy today. Normally I’d spend a lot longer with Ruby. It doesn’t really matter. Since she’s been doing really well, I’m fine with leaving her by herself for a long time. She can be trusted now.

I just hope this lasts. I don’t know if things could go back to how they were before. I hope not. I don’t want to see Ruby like that ever again. It was tough. I just want her to be happy. Now that she doesn’t see Dia anymore, she definitely seems a lot happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next sst of chapters is switching the POV order. It'll start with Yoshiko.


	11. Yoshiko's POV

Yoshiko’s POV:

A few months had passed. Ruby seemed to be back to her normal self again. I’m glad. I was going to visit her later today. First, I wanted to go and visit with Zuramaru. I hadn’t kept her updated on Ruby since the first time we talked. I figure she should know that Ruby is alright now.

I went to her house and knocked on the door. She answered it a few seconds later. She smiled and invited me inside. We went into her room and sat on her bed.

“So, what’s up?” She asked me.

“I just thought I’d drop by and say hello.” I replied.

“Have nothing to do today?” Zuramaru asked in a teasing voice.

“I do. I just don’t want to do it yet.” I huffed and crosse day arms.

“And what do you have to do, zura?”

“I was going to visit Ruby later. I… I think I wanna ask her out.” I admitted.

“You do?” Zuramaru’s eyes widened a little.

I nodded, “I’ve had a crush on her for a while… we confessed to each other, but then… you know what happened.”

“Speaking of that. How is Ruby doing?” Zuramaru asked.

“She’s doing really well. It seems like the medication they got her on did it’s job.” I smiled.

“That’s good. So, she’s back to normal?”

“Seems like it.” I nodded.

“Maybe I should visit her at some point.” Zuramaru mumbled.

“Maybe you should.” I said.

We continued to talk for a while. After an hour or so, I left. I went to my house again. I wasn’t ready to go to Ruby yet. I was really nervous. I don’t know what to really say.

Zuramaru and Kanan are still the only two that know about what happened with Ruby. We haven’t told anyone else yet. I don’t know if we ever will. I don’t know that they need to know. It’s not like they can do anything now. Ruby is fine now. There’s no need to worry them.

Speaking of Kanan… I wonder if she ever got the diving shop running properly. She had so many issues with it. Her want of opening it in a week wasn’t something that ever happened. She just opened it a few days ago and even then, it’s been on and off.

Maybe I should pay her a visit? I am really just trying to buy some time before going to Ruby. Well, I might as well go and see how Kanan is doing. Maybe I can help her out with some things.

I made my way to the diving shop. It was closed for a break. I went inside anyway. Kanan had given me a spare key to it just incase I needed her. I relocked the door and then went to the back room. I assume that’s where she’s at.

I was right. She was in the back room. She appeared to be fixing something. I hesitantly knocked on the wall to alert her of my presence. Kanan jumped slightly and turned around.

“Oh. What’re you doing here?” Kanan asked.

“Just thought I’d drop by. See how things are going.” I replied as I moved into the room.

“Well, things are still rough…” Kanan sighed, “No one really wants to help me.”

“I’d offer to help, but I don’t have much time. I could help you on the weekends if you’d like.” I offered.

“I’ll consider it.” Kanan replied.

“So, whatcha doing?” I tried to look at what Kanan was working on.

“Oh, just fixing a tank.” Kanan said, “It broke. A little when it fell over.”

“Oh.”

“As much as I’d like to talk, I better finish this before I open up the shop again.” Kanan said.

“Alright. See you.” I took the hint and left the room.

I guess I should just get it over with. I made my way to Ruby’s house. I let myself in instead of ringing the bell. I don’t know why, but I want to surprise Ruby.

I didn’t see her in the living room or in the kitchen. This place feels really quiet. I don’t like this. It feels weird. I started making my way up to Ruby’s room. Maybe she’s in there? I still wasn’t hearing any noise as I made my way there. Could she be sleeping?

I saw something dart into a room out of the corner of my eye. I gulped and hesitantly looked. There was nothing there now. I swear I saw something. I’m not going crazy. Maybe it was a shadow from a light outside.

I made my way to Ruby’s room. I still heard nothing. I knocked on the door and entered the room. She wasn’t in her bed. Then where is she?

“Ruby?” I called.

I turned to look around the room. My heart stopped as I saw something. Ruby was… dead. She was hanging from a noose in her closet. I cried out and ran over to her. Her body was pale. It felt so cold when I touched it. How long has she been here for? When did she do this? Why did she do this? I thought she was better. Was I wrong in thinking that?

I felt the room suddenly feel dark. The atmosphere dropped. What’s going on? I’m scared to turn around. It feels really creepy. I don’t know what to do. What could’ve changed this room to feel like this? I guess there’s really only one way to find out.

I eventually took a deep breath and turned around. I froze in place. There was no denying what I was seeing. It was Dia. But, it didn’t feel like her. She was covered in blood and had a dark smirk on her face. What is going on?

I saw a knife in her hand. Can the knife hurt me? I hope not. She isn’t real. She isn’t here right now. She’s dead. This is just an illusion. Even with me thinking that, she didn’t vanish.

She looked at me with blood red eyes. Then, she charged. I screamed. Right as she reached me, everything went black.


	12. Ruby's POV

Ruby’s POV:

I couldn’t sleep very well. Even if months had passed, I still wasn’t doing that well. I had nightmares. They all were similar. It always ended with me having to kill myself. Is it a sign? Am I supposed to do that? I don’t know. I don’t know what’s going on anymore.

I still see her. She came back after a month. I had thought I had gotten better, but I guess it wasn’t true. She has changed a lot since when I first saw her. She went from being realistic to now being extremely creepy. She just stared at me. She never spoke to me anymore. She didn’t do anything. She just stood there and looked at me creepily.

Her appearance kept changing. She looks darker and… eviler? She doesn’t look like the Dia is remember. I’m worried. Did I do something to cause this? Could it be her reaction to me getting better? I don’t really know what to think about it. I don’t know that I’ll ever get an answer to it.

I was sitting on my bed. I was just lazily browsing through some apps on my phone. I was bored. There wasn’t much to do. I wish I had something to do. Maybe later Yoshiko will come over? I hope so. I’ve gotten better with her. I don’t hate her as much any more. I can stand being with her for longer periods of time. I’m sure she thinks I’m better now. I wish I was. I don’t want to tell her the truth. I don’t want to go back to the hospital.

The room suddenly got cold. I looked up from my phone. I couldn’t see anything out of place. This often happened now. It always meant that Dia did something. I wonder what it was now. This doesn’t really phase me anymore. I’m pretty used to it. Is it even Dia doing this? I don’t know. What if it’s something else just pretending to be her? I don’t know what I’d do if that’s the case. Is there anything I could even do?

I’ve started to really question if it is Dia I’m seeing. She hasn’t acted like herself in ages if it is. I can’t see her doing something like this. She would never want me to die. That just isn’t how it would be. I know her well enough. Unless I completely read her wrong this entire time. I don’t think that’s the case. Why would she have died for me if she wanted me to die with her. She would’ve just let me die and then killed herself. Or she would’ve had both of us get hit. So, I don’t think this is her. Or if it is, she’s gone completely psycho since she died. Is that even possible? If it is, that could actually explain this very well.

I don’t know if I could even find that out. That would mean I’d have to die, wouldn’t it? I don’t want that at all. I want to keep living. I don’t want to die yet. I’m not ready to go from this world. I’ve actually started liking it again. I hated it since I found out the truth, but now I like it again. I want to keep living here. All my friends are here still. I don’t want to leave them. I need them.

The room felt even colder than normal. I kept glancing around. I don’t see anything. Then, my closet opened by itself. I stood up and walked over to investigate. There’s a… a noose… Why is there now a noose in my closet?

“Kill yourself…”

Again? But, this isn’t a dream. If I do this, I’ll actually die. No way am I doing it. Dia would never want me to die. She’d want me to live on. I’m not going to listen to the voice.

I don’t know why she’s so set on me dying. It doesn’t seem to make any sense. And, it seems like she can make things appear at will. Wouldn’t it be easier for her to just make a random things kill me? Why must I kill myself? Why can’t she just do it suddenly so I won’t feel any pain. If she’s going to make to die eventually, can’t she make it painless for me?

“You will listen to me. I’m sick of waiting.”

Huh?

I felt a gust of wind around me. It shoved me into the closet. I tried to fight against it, but it was no use. Was this… was this thing not an illusion? Was I actually seeing something that no one else could? I think I might’ve been. This feels different now. It feels dark. Her touch is no longer nice and warm. It’s dead and cold.

I was shoved onto the noose. I started choking. I struggled to get out, but it was no use. I was going to die. I don’t want to die. Please… please let me go…

“Join your onee-chan, Ruby…”

No… I don’t want to!

My fighting didn’t work. I was dying. I couldn’t keep fighting and hung limply. My life is going to end today… why? Why did I have to die? What will this do? I don’t understand. Will I understand when I see Dia again? I hope so. I want to understand why this all had to happen. Why must I die now? Why wasn’t I allowed to live my life fully?

It wasn’t long before I blacked out. It felt like my life was being drained from me. Is she taking my life from me this way? I’m going to die, aren’t I. And there’s nothing I can do about it. Unless by some miracle someone came in and saved me. I doubt it. I don’t think anyone will come in and save me. Miracles never worked for me.

Moments later, I was dead. Let’s see if I’ll find out what was going on. I can see a white light. Looks like I’m going to the other side. I walked toward the white light. It overwhelmed me and I was completely blinded. When my vision returned, I was not ready for what I saw.


	13. Yoshiko's POV

Yoshiko’s POV:

I woke up in an unfamiliar room. I groaned slightly as I sat up. I looked around. I’m in the hospital. What happened? How’d I get here? I don’t really remember much. My memory is all foggy. Hopefully it will clear up soon and I’ll remember.

I noticed someone sleeping beside me in a chair. It was Zuramaru. I hesitantly tapped her on the shoulder. Maybe she can tell me how I got here. That would be nice.

She stirred after a few taps. She looked up at me, relief flashing over her face. I didn’t know how to start. What should I even be asking?

“U-um… how’d I get here?” I asked.

“I went to visit Ruby. Um… you know what she did, right?” Zuramaru asked.

I nodded. That much I could remember. The image was engraved in my mind. I don’t think anything will get it to leave any time soon. It’s going to haunt me for a long time.

“Well… I found you beside her. You were lying on the ground and… there was a belt around your neck.”

What? That… that’s strange. Wait. That’s really strange. I never had a belt. And, Dia, if that was her, had a knife. Where the hell did that belt come from. Was it… was it her? Could that thing have been trying to frame my death. What if she killed Ruby… what if Ruby didn’t do that…

“Look, I know you probably won’t believe me, but I didn’t do that.” I stated.

“Then explain what I saw?” Zuramaru requested firmly.

“I’m not sure how to explain it. But… if you’ll listen, I’ll try.” I sighed, “You know how Ruby’s been seeing Dia… well, I… I think I might’ve seen her. She doesn’t look like the Dia we know. She’s… evil…”

“What are you getting at?” Zuramaru raised an eyebrow.

“She did that. She charged at me with a knife and I blacked out. She was trying to kill me. And… I think she might’ve killed Ruby.” I mumbled.

“Why would she do that?”

“Because she’s different. Something happened.” I said.

“You sure you’re not going crazy?”

“I swear I’m not. I saw her, Zuramaru, I really did.” I pleaded. Now I know how Ruby felt this entire time.

"What do we then? If what you say is true, she'll probably come after you again." Zuramaru worried.

"I don't know. Maybe we need to do something. Let's talk to a psychic. They'll be able to help us." I said.

"You think so?" Zuramaru asked.

I nodded, "If anyone can help us with the supernatural, it would be someone like that."

"Well, I heard that Riko took an interest in that type of stuff. Maybe she could help." Zuramaru suggested.

"I hope so. How long will I be here for?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. Hopefully not long. You weren't injured really."

"It's just a matter of getting them to believe I didn't try to kill myself." I sighed.

"I'm sure you can do it." Zuramaru said.

…

A few hours later, we were out. They had believed me in saying I hadn’t done that. Since I didn’t show any signs of wanting to die, they let me go. I’m glad they did. Now, we have to find Riko and see if she can help us figure this mess out. I don’t know how much time we have to do this before she tries to kill me again.

Thankfully, Riko was home when we went to visit her. She was confused by us, but let us inside. We sat down in the dining room. Riko was eyeing the two of us.

“So, Riko… um, you do things with ghosts right?” Zuramaru asked.

Riko nodded, “Yeah… what about it?”

“Well, we kinda need your help…” I mumbled.

“With what?” Riko gave us a suspicious look.

“So… it’s a long story.” I sighed. I guess I have to explain what’s been going on.

…

After I finished explaining, Riko was just gaping at us in shock. I guess she wouldn’t have assumed that either. I’m not sure what they all thought when they heard Ruby was in the hospital.

“Can you help us? There has to be a reason for this happening and… it needs to stop now.” I pleaded. If she doesn’t help us, we’re doomed.

"I'll see what I can do." Riko said, "Come to my room."

The three of us went to her room. I'm really glad that she's helping us. I don't know that we'd be able to do much else if she didn't. By the time we found someone else, who's to say we wouldn't be too late?

"I'll try and see if I can feel her spirit." Riko said as she sat down on her bed.

She closed her eyes and took deep breaths. Zuramaru and I were watching her closely. I'm hoping she can find out the truth. Whatever is going on isn't good. And, if that is Dia… I want her to be normal. I don't want this psycho version of her.

After a few minutes, Riko opened her eyes. She looked at us. She looked worried. That's not good.

"What did you feel?" I asked.

"Something happened… something's tainted her. I can't say what, but something has done this to her." Riko said.

"So… Dia truly has gone mad?" Zuramaru asked.

Riko nodded, "Unfortunately. I don't know if there's anything you could do to fix that."

"I don't know if this will work but… maybe talking to her? Not being afraid. Could that possibly help?" I suggested.

"It could. But, if she's trying to kill you, then you don't have that much time to talk. It's very risky." Riko said.

"If it's the only thing we can do, then I'll do it." I stated.

"Good luck."

…

I hadn't seen Dia the entire day. Maybe she isn't coming back to kill me? Maybe she only did it cause I found Ruby before she wanted her to be found. I hope that's the case. But, that means I'll have to find another way to help her…

Oh… she's back. I guess I spoke too soon. Dia was standing before me. I had just come out of my room. I stared at her. I'm scared, but I have to try.

"Dia." I said.

She flinched at her name. Maybe this is going to work.

"I don't know what's gotten into you, but you need to come back. This isn't you. You would never do this." I continued, feeling braver now.

Dia growled as she walked closer. I stood my ground. I can't show fear.

"You killed your sister. For what? You saved her from dying just to kill her. I bet she hates you now." I said.

That got her to stop. She was staring at me. I think I know what to do now.

"You hurt your sister. You made her like this. She suffered because of you." I continued, "I bet she wishes to never see you in the afterlife. I bet she hates you so much now. How does that feel? To know you made your sister hate you. The sister who looked up to you for everything. You ruined her trust."

Dia started flickering. She was changing from her bloody form to, what I assume, would be her regular form. I think I might’ve done it. All I needed to do was convince her that this was making Ruby hate her, huh? That must mean she changed to this thing because of her feelings for Ruby. But, I don’t understand why. Why would she change to a monster?

After a while, she stopped flickering between forms. This time, she stayed in her regular form. The form that Ruby probably originally saw. I don’t know if I need to do anything else. It doesn’t appear like that. Dia looked at me and then vanished. I guess she’s going to the afterlife to try and find Ruby. Let’s hope things go well. I’ve done my part. It’s up to Ruby to fix the rest of it.


	14. Ruby's POV

Ruby’s POV:

What I saw wasn’t what I was expecting. The world I was now in wasn’t very pleasant. I don’t see anyone. Where is everyone. Why does this place feel so dark? I hesitantly started walking around. I have to find my way to other people. I can’t stay here. I need to find out what I can.

“Hello?” I called.

No one answered me, so I kept walking. Eventually I’ll have to run into someone, right? That’s how this works, right? I hope so. I can’t just be here alone. There have to be others. There have to be…

But, as I walked, I saw nothing. It was just me. Where am I? Is this truly the place people go when they die? Or… could this be a place where I was brought because of her? I think that could explain this. She brought me here. But, where is she then?

I found a pond. It was the first thing I had seen in this land. I walked over to it. There was nothing inside of it. The water didn’t even reflect me. I reached out and tried to touch the water. I couldn’t. There was something trapping it inside. I couldn’t touch it. Just what is this place? And, more importantly, where is Dia?

If she brought me here, she should be here. I don’t see her at all. Could she be doing something else? But, what could she be doing? Wasn’t all she wanted just for me to die? Unless… could she want revenge? Yoshiko kept me from dying sooner because she was always around whenever I felt Dia’s presence. Could… could she be trying to kill Yoshiko?

I hope not. I don’t want that. Is there anything I could do to stop her, though? I’m pretty helpless here. I can’t even get out of this place. I guess it’s up to Yoshiko to save herself. I hope she can. I don’t want her to end up here as well. It’s not a pleasant place at all. And, who knows what Dia has in store for me when she returns. I’m scared to think about it.

What can I do while I wait for her to come back? There isn’t anything around. All I’ve found is this pond that I can’t even touch. Maybe I could just sit on the ground and wait? Maybe take a nap? I don’t know that I’d want to take a nap in this place. It still gives me the creeps. This kind of feels like how it does whenever Dia would move something. Maybe this is where that feeling came from. Well, wherever this is. I’m still not quite sure what to call this place. It’s obviously not the afterlife’s normal place.

I ended up sitting down beside the pond. I have nothing better to do and I don’t really want to wander away. I ended up just drawing random things in the ground. The ground is very cold and hard.

I don’t know how long it’d take me to find something else. If there is anything else. What if this is the only thing in this land? I don’t want to leave it and risk never being able to find it again.

After who knows how long, I felt the air suddenly lighten up. I stood up. The world started glowing around me. The world changed. Now there were many things around. The pond was still there. I could touch it now. There were trees and bushes everywhere. What happened? I’m confused. Why did everything suddenly get bright and happy? Did something happen to Dia?

“Ruby?”

That voice. It’s Dia. It turned around. She was standing there. She was back to normal. There was no more evil in her looks. She wasn’t covered in blood now. She looked who she did when I first started seeing her. I slowly walked toward her. I felt tears trying to fall out of my eyes. I held them back. Now was not the time to cry yet. I need answers.

“Why? Why did you do this to me!?” I demanded. I couldn’t help it. I started crying. I couldn’t hold the tears back.

“Ruby… I’m sorry…” It sounded like she was holding back tears as well.

“Sorry doesn’t make this better! You killed me! You… you ruined my life!” I yelled, “Maybe I should’ve just died instead of you! I hate you!”

“I know… I don’t know what I can do to make it up to you. I’m really sorry. I just… I don’t know what happened…” Dia sighed, “I don’t know why I did this…”

“How do you not know!” I challenged.

“I don’t remember what really happened… I just felt, I don’t know, mad. Mad that I wasn’t with you. I guess that ended up taking a turn for the worst.” Dia said, “Ruby, I know you hate me, but I truly am sorry. I didn’t want anything like this to happen.”

“Why’d you save me then? What was the purpose if you were just going to sulk over it?” I growled.

“I saved you because I love you. I didn’t feel that way at first, believe me. But, the more I watched you with everyone else, the more I wanted to be there, so I showed myself to you.” Dia explained.

“Why’d you go crazy?” I asked.

“It happened after Yoshiko ‘killed’ me. I felt angry that I couldn’t be with you. I realize now I shouldn’t have ever shown myself the way I did. I hurt you a lot more that way.” Dia replied.

“Then what about my memories?”

“I don’t know. I can’t answer that.” Dia shrugged.

“Where are we?” I asked.

“I’m not too sure myself. After I showed myself to you, I ended up here. I don’t know how to get out of it.”

“Well, at least we’re together here.” I tried to stay a little positive.

“But… you hate me…” Dia mumbled.

“Well, Yeah. But, you’re still my onee-chan.” I hugged Dia tightly.

Día hugged me back, “I’m so sorry about all of this… I didn’t want this… I wanted you to be happy…”

“There’s one way you can make me happy.” I said.

“And what’s that?” Dia asked.

I smirked as I told her the plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just what is Ruby planning to do?


	15. Chapter 15

Yoshiko’s POV:

It had been a few days since the incident. I hadn’t seen Dia since. I guess she’s finally staying in the afterlife. That’s good. She shouldn’t be here.

I miss Ruby a lot. I want her back, but I can’t do anything about it. Nothing will bring her back. She’s gone. I’ll have to wait quite some time before I can see her again.

Everything else had gone back to normal. There was a very noticeable gap now that both of the sisters are gone. It feels wrong without them here.

I started spending a lot more time with Zuramaru. I don’t know how to explain it, but it’s kind of like a temporary fix for the gap. It still hurts to not have Ruby here, but when I’m with Zuramaru, sometimes I can forget about it for a little.

At the moment, I was in my room. I had nothing to do. I didn’t want to do any of my school work. I just wanted to sleep, but I was having a tough time doing so. I hate when this happens. I sighed and got off of my bed. I guess I should do something else then.

I went downstairs to the living room. Maybe I can watch some TV? I doubt anything good is on. I turned on the TV and started flipping through the channels. I ended up on a cartoon channel. It’s not like I’m really going to be watching it. I just want some noise.

I leaned back against the couch and closed my eyes. After a few minutes, I heard strange sounds. It sounded like tapping. And, I swear I can hear voices too. I opened my eyes and looked around. I couldn’t see anything. I heard giggling.

I sat up. What’s going on? Is someone here? That’s not possible. No one should be here but me. So, what am I hearing then? There’s an explanation for it. I just haven’t figured it out yet. I’m not going crazy. I can’t be.

I feel like the voices seem to be coming from the kitchen. Maybe I should go look in there? I got up from the couch and made my way to the kitchen. I looked around, but saw nothing at all. Where are the voices coming from then? They have to be from somewhere. They couldn’t have just appeared out of nowhere.

As I turned to leave, something happened.

“Boo!”

I yelped and jumped. Suddenly, I could see Ruby. She was smiling at me as she laughed. What. The. Hell. What’s going on?

“Did I scare you?” Ruby asked.

I stared at her. Is she really here right now? I’m not just seeing things, right? Ruby is right here. I couldn’t seem to find my voice. I couldn’t say anything. All I could do was stare at her.

“Um… did I scare you too much?” Ruby asked as she looked me over, “I just wanted to have some fun. I’ve missed you.”

“How’re you here?” I finally got my voice back.

“Dia showed me how to come here.” Ruby announced.

“Is she here with you?” I asked.

Ruby shook her head, “No. She’s not.”

“Why’d you have to scare me like that?” I grumbled.

“Sorry. I just thought it’d be fun to scare you.” Ruby apologized.

“Well, I didn’t find it very funny.” I crossed my arms.

“Come on!” Ruby pouted.

“Anyway… um… you’re dead…”

“Yeah. It’s hard. I miss you a lot.” Ruby sighed.

“Will you drop by occasionally or…” I was worried to find out the answer to that question.

“I’m not sure. I don’t really think I should show myself that often.” Ruby replied, “But, sometimes I might drop by.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.” Ruby smiled.

“So, how’re things between you and Dia?” I asked.

“We’re alright. I guess I’ve forgiven her a little.” Ruby said.

“It’s not something that’s easy to forgive.” I replied.

“Yeah… But, I don’t want to hate her. I want things to go back to how they used to be.” Ruby frowned.

“Maybe someday it’ll be like that again.” I tried to cheer her up.

“I wish I was with you…” Ruby sighed.

“So do I. But, there’s nothing we can do about it.” I replied.

“Promise that you won’t forget me.” Ruby said.

“I promise. I’d never forget you, Ruby. I love you.” I said.

Ruby hugged me tightly. I hugged her back. I hate that this is how things turned out. I wish we could’ve been together for longer.

“I love you too…” Ruby whispered, “I have to go. I’ll see you again. I promise.”

Ruby vanished. I couldn’t feel her anymore. She was gone again. I was alone. I started crying. Why can’t I be happy? Why did I have to suffer like this? What did I ever do?

I just want Ruby back… is that too much to ask?

…

A few years had passed. Ruby would visit me about once a month. I don’t think she’ll have to for much longer. A few days ago, I got sick. Really sick. They said it’s most likely terminal. That means I’ll be able to see Ruby soon.

Do I want to die? I don’t know. Part of me does, so I can be with Ruby again. But, part of me doesn’t, because I’ll be leaving everyone else. It’s not like I really get a say in this, though. I can’t stop this sickness.

I was confined in the hospital. I wasn’t allowed outside. I couldn’t really walk. I was stuck in a bed. When I did move, I had to use a wheelchair. It sucks. Honestly, I’d wish this illness would take me already. I’m sick of having to make all these adjustments to my life.

Hanamaru visited me every day. Kanan was every few days. Riko had only stopped by once. No one else had come to see me. I’m sad about that. I wish I could see them all again. But, everyone moved away after they graduated. Kanan’s the only one who didn’t.

I was tired. I guess I can sleep. I don’t know when anyone is coming to visit. They don’t ever tell me. They just show up. I don’t really appreciate that. I’d wish they’d give me a heads up. That would be nice.

I closed my eyes and tried to sleep.

…

I felt a strange tingling on my skin. I opened my eyes. I’m not in the hospital anymore. Where am I? Is this a dream?

I was standing in a strange place. It was a misty white area. It looks like a forest. Just where am I? I’ve never seen this place before. I’ve never even heard of it. There are no signs anywhere. I have no idea where I am.

I started walking around. I guess I should see what’s around. This doesn’t feel like a dream. It seems too… real. Could I… could I be dead? Did I die?

If so, then where am I? Where is everyone else? Shouldn’t there be more people around?

I heard voices after a while of walking. Finally. I found people. The voices sound familiar, though. I wonder who they are.

I walked toward the voices. As I got closer, I realized who I was hearing. It wasn’t hard to tell I was hearing Dia and Ruby. So, this is where they are. Is this a different place? It just seems so weird to not have anyone else here.

I don’t know how to approach them. It seems they aren’t aware I’m here. Should I just walk out? Would that be too much? Should I make a noise? I don’t know what to do.

I eventually just walked toward them. Let’s just get this over with. They both turned and looked at me. Their eyes widened in surprise and shock. I hesitantly stood before them. This feels awkward. Really awkward.

“What’s going on? Why are you here?” Ruby asked.

“Um… I’m dead?” I offered.

“What!?”

Right… she didn’t know. She hadn’t visited me in a while. She didn’t know I got sick.

“I… I got sick…” I said.

“Really sick?”

I nodded, “Terminal.”

“So… how are you here?” Ruby asked, though it looked like she was asking Dia to answer the question.

“Probably because you have a strong bond.” Dia shrugged.

“Well, we’re together again.” I said.

“Yeah.” Ruby tried to smile.

It’s not the best situation. Both of us didn’t want this outcome. But, nothing we can do about it anymore. This is what happened. I’m not going to complain. I’m happy to be able to see Ruby everyday again. Hopefully things will go well for all of us. And hopefully no one else joins us here for a while.


End file.
